Les meilleurs ennemis
by Liloola
Summary: "C'est toi contre moi - On se révolte - On se soumet" La haine, c'est aussi un peu une dépendance. Un besoin. Toujours et partout. Une promesse.  songfic


_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

_Voilà ce que nous sommes_

Le Grand Hall de Poudlard, une salle de classe vide, un couloir désert, la cour où tous les élèves passent, les cachots sordides du château, les rives de l'immense lac sombre, l'orée de la Foret Interdite… Autant de lieux où les désormais célébrissimes Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient affrontés en combats singuliers. Avec ou sans baguette. Avec ou sans spectateurs. Blessés ou non. A balais ou sur la terre ferme. Leurs disputes prenaient de nombreuses formes mais le résultat était toujours le même : égalité, les deux adversaires épuisés mais satisfaits, l'infirmière exaspérée de devoir encore les soigner et les professeurs furieux de devoir une fois de plus punir élèves respectifs.

Cette fois là n'échappait pas à l'habitude. Harry avait croisé Draco aux toilettes du deuxième étage alors qu'il sortait d'une cabine. Le blondinet lui avait lancé un regard méprisant et lui avait lancé :

- Alors Potty, besoin de faire des travaux manuels pendant la journée ? remarque, je comprend que tu ne te trouve pas de partenaire pour te soulager, vu ton visage. Cette cicatrice te défigure atrocement.

- Malfoy… avait répondu le brun avec dédain, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle est plus remplie que celle d'un coincé du cul comme toi !

Evidemment, ces mots avaient réussi à faire sortir Draco de ses gonds et il avait sauté sur Harry qui l'attendait de pied ferme, presque ennuyé de voir avec quelle facilité déconcertante il arrivait à le faire enrager. S'en était suivit une série d'injures à faire pâlir le tableau de Mrs Black au 12, Square Grimmaud, de coups et de blessures sans grande importance. Au final, les deux jeunes hommes avaient finit chacun à un bouts des toilettes, essoufflés mais repus. La haine brillait toujours dans leurs yeux, mais leur soif de dispute était calmée. Pour le moment.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts. Même les fantômes semblaient « dormir ».les seuls bruits étaient ceux du vent dans les arbres de la Forêt interdite et des escaliers qui bougeaient en grinçant. Draco faisait sa ronde de préfet-en-chef dans ce silence pesant. Il aimait se balader la nuit, seul dans l'immensité du château, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit feutré de ses pas et celui, chaotique, de ses pensées. Il profitait de ses marches nocturnes pour faire le point sur sa journée, pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. L'ordre était primordial chez Draco. C'était la preuve qu'il contrôlait tout. Il fallait que l'ordre règne partout : de ses cours à ses chaussettes, de ses cheveux à sa vie sentimentale. Le blond eut un sourire ironique. Sentimentale n'était pas vraiment le mot adapté. Sensuelle irait parfaitement, ainsi que sexuelle. Ses partenaires étaient… multiples et variés. Des filles aux garçons, des Serdaigles aux Poufsouffles, des Serpentards aux Gryffondors, des quatrièmes aux septièmes années… Tout lui allait, du moment qu'ils étaient un minimum agréables à regarder. Sa seule règle était qu'il devait tout contrôler : il devait être actif c'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait rompre… Son dernier petit-ami en date en avait fait les frais. Il avait voulu prendre le dessus sur le blond, qui l'avait renvoyé sans ménagement. Depuis une semaine, Draco était seul. C'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il allait devoir se remettre en chasse, pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suites les bruits suspects qui émanaient d'une salle de classe. Quand il en prit conscience, l'excitation l'envahit, rien qu'à l'idée des points qu'il allait enlever aux élèves en fautes, et à la tête qu'ils allaient faire en le voyant. Il avança d'un pas résolu vers la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les gémissements qui lui parvenaient lui semblaient familiers. C'étaient assurément des voix d'hommes. Attendez… gémissements ? Draco eut un sourire sadique. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre du bon temps devant lui alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas se satisfaire. Il entra sans bruit dans la salle et, quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la semi-obscurité, il put apercevoir les corps des amants en faute. Le plus petit se faisait prendre contre un bureau. C'était un petit châtain que Draco n'avait jamais remarqué. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entre ouverte laissait échapper des gémissements incontrôlés d'extase totale.

Au dessus du corps nu de l'adolescent s'activait un autre homme dont le visage était invisible à Draco. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de se déshabiller totalement et boxer et pantalon reposaient toujours sur ses pieds. Sa chemise défaite laissait apercevoir un torse bronzé, aux muscles finement dessinés. Des gouttelettes de sueur cascadaient sur la peau halée. Draco regardait ce corps avec envie, il se sentait durcir rien qu'à voir ce garçon inconnu envoyer son amant aux portes du septième ciel. Soudain le plus vieux approcha son visage de l'autre pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Le torse puissant se frottait maintenant sensuellement au dos cambré du jeune garçon. Draco pouvait ainsi apercevoir le visage de l'autre. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient devant les yeux avec une grâce nonchalante et ses prunelles verte émeraude le fixaient avec une intensité surprenante. Une minute… « vert émeraude » ? « le fixaient » ? Draco rougit furieusement quand il croisa le regard taquin de Potter. Celui-ci contemplait le voyeur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Devant cette vision, Draco gémit de frustration et de plaisir mêlé. Il était énervé : la situation lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait arrêter Potter, lui enlever des points, le punir… Oh oui ! Le punir… mille scénarios tous plus excitant les uns que les autres se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Il se fustigea mentalement. Mais le mal était fait. Une fois de plus, il avait gémit et Potter l'avait entendu. Potter qui le regardait toujours dans les yeux, le provocant du regard. Il caressait maintenant d'une main le sexe tendu de son jeune amant et de l'autre lui maintenait les hanches tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et peu de temps après, les deux jeunes hommes jouirent bruyamment, les prunelles dilatées de Potter toujours plantées dans celles, froides et désireuses, de Draco.

Le corps encore haletant du Survivant s'était laissé tombé sur l'adolescent. Juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Une fois qu'ils eurent récupérés, Harry se retira de son amant d'un soir et remonta boxer et pantalon, sans pour autant boutonner ce dernier. Draco restait planté là, à côté de la porte, les yeux fixés sur le corps luisant de son meilleur ennemi. Le jeune garçon se rhabilla et, prenant soudainement conscience de la présence du préfet-en-chef, fila sans demander son reste, effrayé par les yeux froids comme la glace qui se posèrent sur lui une fraction de seconde.

Draco avait à peine remarqué le départ du garçon la seule chose dont il se rendait vraiment compte était sa haine débordante pour le jeune homme débraillé qui lui faisait face avec défi. Ça, et le désir intense qu'il éprouvait pour cette même personne qu'il venait de surprendre en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

_Amorce de sourires et de bombes_

_Et du mal qu'on se donne_

Harry sentait la tension qui émanait de son Serpentard attitré. Il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et se planta à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il lui lança un regard de braise et susurra :

- Tu as envie de moi Malfoy…

- JAMAIS !

- Allons mon beau, la bosse -assez conséquente je dois l'avouer- dans ton pantalon me prouve le contraire…

- T'es qu'un connard Potter ! et t'as pas le droit d'être ici !

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me punir ? souffla Harry d'une voix grave et sensuelle à l'oreille de Draco

- Je… je… je retire d…dix points à Gryffondors !

La lueur de désir dans les yeux du brun se chargea alors d'une pointe de défi. Alors il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir :

- Tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi Malfoy.

- Va te faire foutre ! articula difficilement le blondinet qui avait du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur Potter.

- Mmmmh, je voudrais bien. Mais celui que je convoite me fait son numéro de vierge effarouchée !

- T'es qu'un con Potter, souffla Draco.

- A moins que tu ne sois vraiment puceau…

- Pffff, répliqua le blond, hautain : ça fait longtemps que je le suis plus.

- Super, alors tu verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vais te proposer.

- Bien sûr que si ! T'oublie à qui tu parles Potty. Je ne serais JAMAIS d'accord avec toi !

- Même pour une bonne baise entre ennemis jurés ? demanda malicieusement Harry en frottant lascivement son torse dénudé contre le corps du blond.

- Ne confond pas tout… ce que j'aime c'est te frapper ! te voir souffrir !

- Et alors ? Le sexe entre homme peut être violent et pourtant très jouissif !

Harry avait murmuré cette dernière phrase à l'oreille du blond tout en lui mordillant le lobe. Il pressa une de ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et fit glisser ses dents le long de la gorge de son ennemi. Draco n'hésita pas longtemps. Si Potter voulait du sexe violent, il allait en avoir. Ça allait même être même torride…

_C'est toi contre moi_

Il fit passer ses mains derrière son ennemi et les posa sur ses fesses, qu'il entreprit de caresser avec insistance. Harry sourit victorieusement contre le cou de son désormais amant et fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Il la lui ôta et caressa la peau pâle, faisant glisser ses ongles contre celle-ci et laissant des traces rouges. Une fois la chemise enlevée, il s'attaqua au pantalon qui subit le même sort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Draco, une fois nu, retourna la situation à son avantage et enleva avec une hâte non dissimulée la chemise de Potter. Ses doigts fébriles enlevèrent également le pantalon et le boxer de son ennemi. sa tâche était facilité par le fait que le brun ne s'était pas rhabillé entièrement après s'être amusé avec l'autre garçon. En y repensant, la rage de Draco refit surface et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Potter pour les lui dévorer avec passion. Il le voulait, là, tout de suite. Tout en s'embrassant furieusement, les deux Princes de l'école roulèrent à terre. L'excitation était à son comble et les deux garçons étaient au bord de l'explosion. Le blond finit par se retrouver en position de dominant, à califourchon sur sa Némésis. Il le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à apercevoir ce que pensait le brun en ce moment. Et il vit. Derrière le désir qui lui assombrissait les yeux, se cachait une lueur malsaine. Une envie grandissante de violence, de haine et de colère. Le blondinet eut un sourire satisfait. Parfait. Il l'avait mis en colère :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potty ? Cette position ne te convient pas ? Je croyait que le sexe violent était jouissif ?

- Et il l'est. Mais j'ai pas confiance en toi.

Ce faisant, il avait renversé Malfoy d'un coup de rein puissant, s'était positionné au dessus de son ennemi et était venu lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force avant de s'empaler sur le sexe dur et tendu du blond. Ils crièrent ensemble de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

_On s'y retrouve_

Draco se sentait extrêmement bien, prisonnier de la cavité étroite de son meilleur ennemi. Il bougea lentement ses hanches et sentit un frisson agréable lui parcourir l'échine. Harry avait grimacé en sentant le sexe dur se mouvoir en lui, mais il en voulait plus. Il se releva légèrement et se rabaissa puis refit le même mouvement, incitant le blond à bouger ses hanches. Draco comprit le message et donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant, les expulsant tous les deux dans les étoiles. Ils n'étaient plus que sueur et gémissements. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Au bout d'un moment, Draco renversa les rôles pour pouvoir donner plus de force à ses mouvements. Il mit les jambes de Harry autour de sa taille et recommença ses coups de reins puissants, réussissant à toucher le prostate du brun qui poussa un râle de plaisir.

_On s'y perd_

Les deux ennemis se sentaient comme transportés. Ils n'étaient plus des ennemis en quête de violence. Ils étaient des amants en quête de la plus grande jouissance. Jouissance qui arriva d'ailleurs rapidement, les laissant épuisés et avachis l'un sur l'autre.

Harry fut le premier à récupérer, il s'extirpa du corps de son ennemi et se releva, contemplant le corps luisant de sueur du blond. Il admira les muscles délicats de son dos qui se soulevaient à chaque respiration. Il apprécia la courbe sensuelle de ses fesses et se sentit durcir en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait leur faire subir. Il eut un sourire sadique et se rapprocha de Malfoy. Il s'allongea sur lui et lui bloqua les poignets d'une main tout en faisant descendre l'autre vers ses fesses. Draco essaya de se débattre mais le corps puissant de Potter l'en empêchait. Il sentit vite deux doigts fouiller son intimité et malgré lui, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir, sentant avec honte son excitation remonter.

- C'était bien Malfoy, susurra Harry, mais maintenant il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On se révolte_

_On se soumet_

D'un coup sec, Harry pénétra Draco qui hurla de douleur. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, le brun continua ses va et viens tout en caressant le sexe de son ennemi. Celui-ci avait les joues baignées de larmes mais commençait à ressentir du plaisir à travers les caresses de Potter. Après quelques coups de reins bien placés, Draco hurlait en en redemandant toujours plus. Il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied. Peut-être parce que ses amants avaient toujours peur de lui. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre et que le fait que ce soit Potter l'excitait autant que ça l'énervait.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Leurs deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec une énergie sans borne. Leurs halètements étaient de plus en plus saccadés et ils finirent par jouir ensemble en un gémissement commun. Harry s'affala sur Draco pour reprendre son souffle puis il se releva et se rhabilla sous les yeux dénués d'expression de son amant. Une fois prêt, il lança un sort de nettoyage à la pièce et se tourna vers son ennemi :

- Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis ce matin : t'es pas un coincé du cul. Tu te débrouille même plutôt bien. Mais ne crois pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit : je te hais toujours.

- Encore heureux, répliqua le blond de sa voix traînante. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une lavette à mes baskets. Et c'est plus amusant de te voir t'énerver sans raisons. Ça m'en donne une pour te frapper !

- C'est ça… Alors au revoir, _chéri_. Et n'oublie pas de te rhabiller, tu vas attraper froid !

Draco regarda Potter s'éloigner de la démarche rapide qu'il affectionnait. « Pas très classe » pensa-t-il, avant de réaliser que lui même était encore nu dans la salle de classe vide. Il se releva et chercha des yeux ses habits, qu'il ne réussit pas à trouver. Légèrement inquiet, il tenta un _Accio. _Sans résultat. C'est alors qu'il se souvint du sourire ironique que le brun avait eut en le quittant.

« Mais quel CON ! »

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Draco avait surpris Potter dans cette salle de classe. Deux mois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble mais rien n'avait changé entre eux. Comme ils se l'étaient promis. Mais si eux n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes, ce n'étaient pas le cas de tout le monde. Leurs amis respectifs avaient décidés de faire une trêve. Voire une armistice. Ils ne se disputaient plus, ne se battaient plus, ne s'insultaient plus. Rien. Ils ne se faisaient plus rien. A part discuter ensemble ou rire ensemble. Rire avec des Gryffondors… Draco était consterné. Sa seule distraction désormais, était Potter. C'était le seul qui, comme lui, n'acceptait pas la situation. Le seul qui répondait à ses provocations. Le seul qui le provoquait encore.

_La guerre encore_

_On s'y fait_

Draco se promenait dans le parc du château. Le printemps était arrivé et les élèves pouvaient désormais se balader sous le soleil. Le blondinet avait décidé de faire un tour du côté du lac, à son endroit préféré. C'était un petit bosquet d'arbustes qui formaient un demi cercle, au pieds du lac. Personne n'y allait jamais car l'entrée dans le bosquet était cachée par un gros rocher. Draco se rendait donc d'un pas guilleret (enfin, autant que peut l'être l'allure d'un Malfoy) vers sa « cachette ». Il se coula entre le rocher et un arbuste pour pénétrer dans le petit coin d'herbe qui se cachait à l'intérieur et se figea. Quelqu'un. Il y avait QUELQU'UN dans SON bosquet ! Draco fulminait. Il d'approcha de l'élève inconscient qui dormait sur SON territoire et l'apostropha :

- Qu'est ce que tu pense faire ici ?

- La sieste Malfoy, ça se voit pas ?

Le blond eut un sursaut en voyant la tête ébouriffée de Potter le dévisager. Il le regarda et faillit faire demi tout avant de se souvenir qu'un Malfoy ne fuyait pas. Il faisait fuir les autres. Il s'assit à côté du brun qui le regarda, surpris et amusé :

- Ma compagnie te manque tant que ça ?

- Tu sais pertinemment que non ! Moins je te vois mieux je me portes.

- Moi tu me manques.

- QUOI ? s'étouffa le blond

- Tu es le seul à répondre à mes provocations. Nos petits jeux me manquent.

- Ah… oui… ça… C'est bien une idée de Gryffondors de vouloir faire la paix ! Pffff, la paix ! Non mais dans quel monde crient-ils vivre ?

- Et bien un monde débarrassé de Voldemort où les sorciers réapprennent à vivre ensemble.

- Je te trouve bien pacifiste pour un tueur de Mangemort.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait pour le plaisir ?

- …

- Je n'ai rien contre les Serpentards. Tu es le seul que je déteste.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Même si je ne supporte pas tes amis, tu es le seul que je hais.

- Très bien, dans ce cas…

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

_Et tant pis si on l'est_

Les deux ennemis se firent face et se regardèrent dans les yeux, solennellement. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle ils comprirent que leur haine était leur raison d'être ensemble, leur façon de se parler, de communiquer, de se comprendre. Leurs amis avaient besoin de se parler et de rire. Eux avaient besoin de garder leur haine intacte. Ce constat fait, les yeux gris acier de Draco contemplèrent avec dédain la silhouette débraillée de son meilleur ennemi. Sa chemise était mal reboutonnée et la braguette de son pantalon était ouverte. Le blond fit une grimace en avisant le mouchoir que Potter tenait encore à la main.

- Une sieste hum ? Dis plutôt que tu te branlait.

- Quoi ? oh ça ! Mon amant n'a pas pu me rejoindre alors je me suis occupé comme je pouvais mais tu m'a interrompu au mauvais moment.

Sur ces mots, Harry se coucha sur le dos et replongea sa main dans son boxer pour saisir son sexe, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant de malice fichés dans ceux du blond. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en commençant ses mouvements de va et viens. Ce n'est qu'aux premiers gémissements que Draco réalisa ce qu'il se passait et il sortit furieusement de SON bosquet en maudissant le rouge et or.

- Et oui ! Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE TOURNOI !

Sous les hourras déchaînés de la foule, les deux équipes atterrirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry fut tout de suite assaillit par une masse de supporters arborant fièrement les couleurs de la maison. A côté des gagnants, l'équipe des Serpentards fulminait et partit dans les vestiaires sans se préoccuper de la liesse générale qui animait l'école. Draco prit son temps, sachant que ses amis étaient en train de féliciter le héros de la soirée. Le jeune blond était d'une humeur massacrante quand il sortit des vestiaire, alors que la nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber. Il fut immédiatement abordé par ses deux meilleurs amis, Pansy et Blaise qui se jetèrent sur lui :

- Drayyyyy, s'écria Blaise, où t'étais passé ? Les Gryffy font une fête dans leur tour et on est tous invités !

- Rien à foutre. Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Dray, siffla le Serpentard.

- Allez, Draco s'il te plaît. Tu pourrais enterrer la hache de guerre avec Potter juste pour se soir, tenta Pansy.

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? « allez Dray, on va faire mumuse avec les Gryffy », « allez Dray, tu vas voir Potty est trooooop gentil ! » Vous vous souvenez à qui vous parlez ? tonna le blond : je suis son ennemi juré ! Il ne veut pas me voir là-bas et je ne veux pas y aller, c'est compris ?

- Dans ce cas tu ne nous laisse pas le choix… soupira Blaise

Les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés devant le château quand Draco avait laissé éclater sa colère. Pansy pointa rapidement sa baguette sur son ami et le stupefixa tandis que Blaise le faisait léviter jusqu'au lieu de la fête.

_Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre_

_Je te hais comme tu es_

Harry avait trop bu. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et il rigolait pour un rien. Il était en train de draguer un petit Serdaigle bien appétissant qui rougissait à chaque compliment, quand il aperçut qu'un cercle s'était formé autour d'un blond visiblement éméché. Le jeune homme au centre de l'attention dansait sensuellement contre une fille au décolleté vertigineux et à la jupe quasi-inexistante. Harry stoppa net son monologue quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il laissa son prétendant derrière lui et s'avança vers le cercle. En le voyant avancer, les gens se reculaient instinctivement et quand la danseuse se rendit compte de sa présence elle se fondit dans le cercle. Malfoy continuait à danser, imperturbable et visiblement trop soûl pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation. Le brun se colla au corps de son meilleur ennemi et cala ses mouvements aux siens. Leur danse était devenu le centre de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

C'était presque magique.

Les deux Princes de Poudlard dansant ensemble.

Peau blanche contre peau mate.

Cheveux ors et cheveux de jais.

Les prunelles aciers fixant les prunelles émeraudes.

Une danse sensuelle.

Un ballet érotique.

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On s'y retrouve_

_On s'y perd_

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On se révolte_

_On se soumet_

_Mets-toi contre moi_

_La guerre encore_

_On s'y fait_

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure tandis que les ongles du blond se plantaient dans la chair du brun, à travers sa chemise. Leurs corps étaient en ébullition et une érection bien présente se faisait sentir chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Ils étaient coupés du monde et n'entendaient pas les sifflets moqueurs de leur camarades ainsi que leurs exclamations choquées ou amusées. Leurs lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement les unes des autres pour se rencontrer en un baiser brûlant et fiévreux. Ils s'embrassaient avec l'énergie du désespoir quand soudain, il prirent conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se détachèrent aussitôt et se regardèrent, perdus. Draco replaça son masque froid sur le visage et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle commune alors qu'au même moment, Harry courrait s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

La semaine qui suivit cette soirée était la dernière soirée que les élèves avaient à passer à l'école. C'était aussi la dernière semaines d'études de Harry, Draco et leurs amis. Elle était consacrée aux examens, qui avaient lieux dans la Grande Salle, alors aménagée pour l'occasion. Durant toutes cette semaine, les septième années n'eurent le temps de ne rien faire sinon réviser et préparer leurs prochains examens. Cependant, les deux Princes de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, semblaient préoccupés. Ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se provoquaient plus, s'évitaient même. L'école de magie n'avait jamais été aussi calme depuis leur entrée.

_Le détour_

_Quand tu prends de l'avance_

Le dernier jour d'examens, les septième années passaient l'Histoire de la Magie dans la matinée puis ils avaient l'après midi de libre. La plupart en profitèrent pour se balader dans l'enceinte du château et du parc, redécouvrant avec nostalgie les endroits où ils avaient passés sept ans de leur vie. Harry Potter était de ceux là. Tout comme Draco Malfoy. Ainsi que leurs amis respectifs. Malheureusement pour les deux Némésis, leurs amis avaient décidés de passer ce dernier après midi ensemble. Quand ils se retrouvèrent le blond et le brun restèrent systématiquement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, ne s'adressèrent jamais la parole, s'ignorèrent avec le plus superbe aplomb.

_Ennemis _

Pourtant, alors qu'ils partaient préparer leurs valises, Draco sentit que Potter allait essayer de lui parler. Et ça il ne le voulait pas, ça voudrait dire perdre le contrôle des évènements. Il voulut donc s'éclipser discrètement mais il se fit brusquement traîner dans une salle de classe vide par un Potter déterminé. Voyant que le brun ne comptait pas le laisser partir, le blond s'adossa négligemment contre un mur et attendit.

_Le discours_

_Quand tu veux le silence_

- Hum… Malfoy… Je dois, enfin… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce… baiser, la semaine dernière. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Enfin, je comprend que ça t'ai choqué mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as évité cette semaine ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Le grand Malfoy a besoin d'un adversaire à sa taille ?

- …

- REPOND !

- Très bien Potty, je vais répondre. En effet je ne te trouve pas assez bien pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé à ma taille. Après tout je suis un Malfoy et personne ne pourra jamais m'égaler. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre, parce que tu as une vision tellement simpliste des choses ! Je ne répond plus à tes provocations ? Et bien c'est que tu n'as pas trouvé ce qui pourrais me faire régir. Considères ça comme un défi. Trouves ce qui me ferais te répondre. Amuses-toi bien Potter !

Sur ce, Draco redressa sa silhouette svelte et s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

_Ennemis_

Pour leur dernier dîner à Poudlard, les tables avaient été rejointes pour former un carré. Ainsi tous les élèves s'étaient mélangés, ce qui aurait été impossible avant la guerre. Les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Toutes les maisons se mélangeaient sans distinction. Evidemment, Harry et Draco furent obligés de manger avec leur groupe Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, ils aimaient bien leurs nouveaux amis. Leur seul problème était la présence de l'autre. Et comble de malchance, Harry et Draco furent placés en face l'un de l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent avec animosité avant de s'asseoir dans un silence glacial. Harry cherchait désespérément ce qui pourrait faire réagir son ennemi, se repassant leur scolarité dans sa tête ainsi que leurs nombreuses altercations. Soudain, il se souvint. Il eut un sourire prédateur et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Il était en train de manger une glace en bâtonnet et il commença à entrer et sortir doucement le dessert dans sa bouche. Il passa sa langue autour avec une lenteur affolante, tout en faisant remonter son pied sur la cuisse de son meilleur ennemi. Celui-ci tressaillit en sentant la caresse remonter vers son entrejambe. Il essayait de garder son masque d'impassibilité mais la tâche était quasi-impossible. Potter était sacrément doué. Et personne ne se doutait de rien. C'est seulement quand un gémissement faillit lui échapper que Draco décida que la situation avait assez durée. Il se leva brusquement en prétextant un mal de ventre horrible et partit sans demander son reste, sous le regard satisfait mais frustré du brun.

_La corde à ton arc_

_La corde à ton cou_

Il était presque minuit mais la Salle commune des rouges et ors était encore pleine. Harry Potter était assis près d'une fenêtre et regardait mélancoliquement le ciel se teinter d'or, de rose et d'orange au dessus du lac. Le lendemain, il devrait quitter le premier lieu où il s'était vraiment sentit chez lui. Hermione et Ron le laissaient tranquille, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire ses adieux au château. Soudain, le brun sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et des lèvres chaudes sur son cou. Il se retourna. Un beau jeune homme de cinquième année le regardait, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux :

- C'est ton dernier soir ici, Harry. Accepterais-tu de le célébrer avec moi ?

- Pas cette fois Dylan… murmura le Survivant en caressant la joue de l'autre élève. J'ai besoin d'autre chose…

Il se leva et le regarda d'un air absent. Il l'embrassa furtivement au coin des lèvres et fonça dans son dortoir pour se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'échapper hors de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle. Il ressentait un appel irrépressible. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui était devenu indispensable. Tellement indispensable qu'il en négligeait les autres. Seul lui comptait.

Au même moment, dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, un jeune homme au cheveux presque blancs embrassait langoureusement un autre jeune homme châtain. Le baiser finit, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était attiré par autre chose qui occupait tout son esprit. Draco repoussa le jeune homme sans un mot d'excuse et sortit de la Salle. Les quelques personnes qui tentèrent de le retenir eurent droit à un regard polaire qui les laissa perplexes.

_Fidèles envers et contre nous_

_Les meilleurs ennemis_

Dans le parc, la nuit était tombée. Les étoiles et la lune éclairaient cependant suffisamment pour que la silhouette puisse se repérer. Il parcourait ce chemin qu'il avait tant de fois fait ces sept dernières années. Il traversa le parc vers le lac et bifurqua au dernier moment vers la droite. Arrivé devant un petit bosquet, il se coula entre le rocher et un arbre et entra dans la « cachette ». Quelqu'un était déjà là. Qui l'attendait. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'impatience et de désir contenu. Le nouvel arrivant fit un pas en avant et les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant éperdument.

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On s'y retrouve_

_On s'y perd_

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On se révolte_

_On se soumet_

_Mets-toi contre moi_

_La guerre encore_

_On s'y fait_

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Les vêtement devinrent vite superflus et un sort fut murmuré pour qu'ils disparaissent. Les caresses étaient fébriles, douces, violentes. Les deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre au rythme d'une danse effrénée. Les deux amants roulaient sur l'herbe sans cesser leur baiser ardent. Harry finit par prendre le dessus et, sans quitter le blond des yeux, il prononça un sort pour que Draco soit prêt à l'accueillir et entra en lui lentement. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux sous le plaisir tandis que le Gryffondor gémissait de bien être. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que cris, halètements, soupirs et gémissements. Le plaisir à l'état pur. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble avant de s'écrouler sur l'herbe fraîche, en nage. Ils reprirent leur souffle sans se quitter du regard. Le silence n'était pas pesant. Il était calme et rassurant. Pourtant il fallait que quelqu'un le brise.

Ils ne surent pas qui commença, ni qui continua. Leur promesse éclata dans l'air comme une bulle de savon. Elle était le reflet de leurs sentiments les plus profonds et les plus purs. Elle restera à jamais marquée en eux. C'était une douceur gravée dans la pierre. Légère à entendre, mais éternelle :

_Je te promets_

_Qu'on restera_

_Les meilleurs ennemis_


End file.
